heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
炸彈鼠
Junkrat is a Ranged Assassin hero from the Overwatch universe. Unpredictable and general miscreant, Junkrat is someone who lives to cause chaos and destruction. He is a a mobile assassin that bombards the enemy from afar, and sews chaos with traps and mines. Background The destruction of the Australian omnium left the area an irradiated waste and survivors like Jamison Fawkes were greatly affected by radiation. Now as the explosive-obsessed criminal Junkrat, he is renowned for leaving havoc and bedlam in his wake. Gameplay Summary Junkrat is a unorthodox Assassin with a very unique kit, largely resembling one of a Specialist. Due the nature of his abilities, he is generally at an advantaged position to harass, poke, and deal consistent damage to his opponents. Also, both his traps can change the course of the battle thanks to their damage and utility. Overall, Junkrat works on pretty much any team, although he is at his best when paired with a strong frontline and other allies with crowd control, so he can cause mayhem from a safe distance. Strengths *Doesn't use mana or any kind of resource, relying only on cooldowns. **Below his healthbar is displayed the number of charges for his , making easier for the player to track. *Exceptional zoning and sustained damage in the form of poking. *Basic Attacks deal 100% splash damage. *Powerful waveclear. *Good amounts of crowd control. *Great at preventing opponents from channeling map objectives, such as the altars in Towers of Doom and the nukes in Warhead Junction. *All Basic Abilities can be used while moving. * has very high range, making it great for harassing opponents, specially those with poor mobility. **This ability also makes him decent at solo laning due its area-of-effect, specially when combined with his basic attacks. **Despite Frag Grenade dealing 50% less damage to structures, it still is a decent sieging tool. * is a extremely powerful displacement tool that can change the course of a teamfight. **Can detonate Concussion Mine near himself to propel while taking no damage, which is useful to chase or flee. *Very high damage from both Heroic Abilities. Weaknesses *Lack of self-sustain. *High skill ceiling and learning curve due the nature of his abilities. *His trait, , only has value when Junkrat dies, a less optimal strategy. *Lack of precision, as most of his abilities are a bit unpredictable, and are all skillshots. *Poor sieging, as deals less damage to structures. *Both and are considerably easy to avoid without proper setup from the rest of the team. **They also require proper planning and positioning to be truly effective. **Concussion Mine can actually ruin team setups if detonated without coordination. *Vulnerable against teams with mobile Heroes (meaning he won't be able to hit his skillshots properly) and dive Heroes (who can easily use gap-closers to prevent Junkrat from retaliating). *Lack of escapes aside from detonating on himself, otherwise being easy to take down when focused. *Both Heroic Abilities require channeling, meaning they can be interrupted if used at a wrong time. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Frag Grenade Build: focused on improving to maximize Junkrat's waveclear and poking potential, allowing him to harass his opponents even better, especially those at the backline. *Concussion Mine Build: focused on improving to maximize Junkrat's ability to reposition his enemies and himself. This allows for powerful displacements to isolate enemy Heroes, where the allied team can quickly strike with focus fire. *Steel Trap Build: focused on improving to maximize Junkrat's zoning potential and utility, allowing him to have up to 3 traps at once thanks to , which combined with can make it a big nuisance to the enemy team, especially when trying to capture objectives. Tips *While dying is not optimal, make sure to stay as close as possible to the opponents when there is no chance to escape certain demise, to ensure hits as many enemies as possible. *Don't be afraid to burn the , since they recharge all at once. The number of charges are always displayed below Junkrat's lifebar, for convenience. **Frag Grenade is a great tool for checking bushes, as well giving the allied team visibility as the projectile bounces. *Saving to use as a escape mechanism becomes very invaluable when facing heavy dive team compositions. *Hiding on bushes and other strategical spots is a great way to surprise opponents. *Always make sure to use from a safe distance, as Junkrat is left vulnerable while controlling it. * is a great way to prevent certain death scenarios, allowing Junkrat to deal tremendous damage to his opponents and to safely return to the core. Save it for the last moment. Matchups Pairings Junkrat is best paired with Heroes that are disruptive as he is, allowing to cause havoc on the battlefield. Due his poor mobility and healthpool, a strong frontline, mostly Warriors, often provide enough crowd control for Junkrat to strike. Alarak is a master when it comes to pull opponents out of position thanks to , which can further increase the value of Junkrat's traps layered over the ground. Alarak also has an outstanding poke in the form of . E.T.C. is disruptive and can easily knock his opponents into Junkrat's traps, while providing a very strong peel. In addition, works perfectly with both of Junkrat's Heroic Abilities. Garrosh's gameplay is a all about displacement and causing havoc, while being a very solid frontline to any team. This combines perfectly with Junkrat's chaotic kit, while keeping him protected from the enemy team. If well coordinated, Garrosh can throw enemies out of position with , where Junkrat can follow up by launching them further away from safety with . Malfurion high single target healing, combined with his utility through can keep Junkrat at combat for longer while increasing the setup potential. Muradin is a sticky Warrior that can put pressure with stuns and slows on his opponents, which opens opportunities for Junkrat's traps and grenades. Also, if well timed, can throw opponents into a perfect position to displace them even further with . Uther provides high burst healing and a reliable stun in the form of . In addition, can be used to protect Junkrat while he channels . Effective against Junkrat can easily capitalize on Heroes with poor mobility and/or range, meaning he can harass them from afar with his abilities. Heroes with no self-sustain will often have to retreat earlier due his constant poking, especially during duels for territory control. Ana's limited self sustain combined with her poor mobility makes her a very easy target for Junkrat's constant poking. In addition, Junkrat's can easily displace the allies Ana is trying to heal, making harder to land . Effective foes Junkrat's main issues are his low mobility and fraility, meaning Heroes specialized in diving can easily take him down. Not only that, facing mobile Heroes makes harder for Junkrat to hit with his abilities. Should his be on cooldown, he will have no means to escape his enemies. Illidan's high mobility and self-heal makes him a massive threat to Junkrat. He can easily dodge Junkrat's grenades and stick to him, especially if is on cooldown. In addition, can greatly punish Junkrat while he channels . Sonya's aggressive gameplay can prevent Junkrat from properly setting his traps. Her and can put great pressure to Junkrat. In a similar fashion to Illidan, Tyrael can dive and stick to Junkrat. Similarly, is a dangerous ability when Junkrat is channeling . Skins ;Junker Demolitionist (base) ;Fallen :The junkrats are the most scarcely seen of the fallen family of demons. Capricious and suspicious to a fault, they prefer to live amongst the ruined war-machines that litter Pandemonium where they scourge for resources. :This skin is related to the Diablo themed-skins. Features themed animations and themed abilities. Trivia * The "Clowning" variation of his basic skin is a reference to the Joker from the DC universe. Patch changes * * * External links *Junkrat's article in the Overwatch wiki